My love our love
by beesafe
Summary: Bella and Edward are blessed with a mirical, Yes a baby now that bella is expecting there are more dangers then ever. The baby is far from being born but will bella make it to the due date? And what happned to Jacob? Read and find out! sorry ba summary.
1. So it starts

I don't one twilight or new moon …we all know this

……………………………………………………………………….

These past few weeks have been an utter blur; the love of my life comes back, we make love, I haven't heard form Jacob scence the day he left my motorcycle here. Leaving Charlie no absloulty never trust me again. School is coming to an end soon and i've been looking at the option of collage. To top it all of I have one nasty bug more or less a flu, resulting in me throughing-up up for the last few days.

"Bells are you okay in there?" Charlie's voice sounded concerned and distant behind the roaring of the toilet flushing.

"Erm, yah it will just be a moment." I choked. Quickly I washed my face and opened the door to a puzzled Charlie.

"You have been like this for days, i'am taking you too the doctor….

"No, no dad really i'am fine." Rudely ignoring my last statement he hobbled down the stairs and called the local health center to make an appointment. I heard the clicking of the phone re-uniting with its cradle.

"You better get ready, your appointment is in an hour" He is still mad at me i'am shure of it, the tone of his voice gave It all away.

Gathering my stuff I lazily dragged myself into the front seat of my car. Thankfully at this very moment I was not feeling nauseous. Without much effort in the thinking department, I swiftly navigated myself to the parking lot of the "Forks Health Services Center".

I opened the door and hopped down out of my car, walking towards the front door. When inside I simply stated my name to the receptionist named _Sarina_ as her name tag told me. Hummm what an interesting name……I like it.

"Isabella Swan." A nurse called

I got to my feet and followed her into a small blue room, taking my seat on the table. Wordlessly she took my blood pressure and some notes then left. The doctor had finally arrived after ten minutes of waiting.

"Good Morning Isabella. What seems to be the problem today?"

"Oh well, i've been throughing up and feeling a bit under the weather"

"mmmm…..Mind if I ask you a few questions to try and detriment a diagnosis?"

"Shure go ahead" My voice broke in mid-sentence

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"About 2 weeks or so".

"Have you experienced any other symptoms or there lack of?"

"No not to my knowledge" What did she mean by that?

"Have you had any sexual relationships in the last few months?" This once completely caught me off guard I don't know wheather to lie or just say the truth. I decided on simply knowing my head.

"Ok well thank you Mss. Swan we will take some blood now and get back to you in a few hours." Suddenly she strode towards the door and exited. Almost mommnentarly the nurse returned with a tray on it, a medium sized needle and some cotton balls.

"I'am going to take you blood now honey ok, I will now need your arm if you don't mind?" Obediently I stretched out my forearm in her direction. Carefully she inserted the needle into the blue vein in my arm. Abruptly a sudden rusty smell wafted to my nose. And all went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss. Swan…..Miss. Swan" somebody was calling my name. My eyes creaked open slowly.

"Congratulations Miss. Swan, you're expecting!" The nurse chimed sweetly. What had she just said? I quickly sat up to a gleeful nurse.

"Is there anyone I can call for you, the father? Oh erm……your father?"

Oh no. My brain had finally turned on. I am pregnant, with Edwards's child.

"Edwa……."I drifted off with my thoughts.

"Edwa? Is that the father?" Her nasal voice sounded too cheerful. Finally my motor functions returned.

"No no no. Um erm who else knows?"

"You me and the doctor that's all for now."

"Can I ask a very important favor?"

"Ovcourse."

"Can we keep this a secret? I mean, not tell anybody….?"

"Indeed, oh and, your 2 months along so you will be due for another appointment in about 2 moths or so."

"Alright well thank you." I simply got to my feet and left the office. Just sitting in the front seat of my truck breathing. My head was throbbing with fear, confusion and dismay. I don't know what to think, happy or sad where to go? As if an Answer to my thoughts Rosalie Cullen pulled into the empty parking space next me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so yaw if I get enough reviews I will update and she wasn't talking a whole lot trying to avoid nausea R&R thanks all

Beesafe-


	2. Truth

Ok yes I do not own twilight.

As if an Answer to my thoughts Rosalie Cullen pulled into the empty parking space next me.

She gracefully glided around the side of her car, as she did so I rolled down my window to greet her.

"What are…you doing here?" She simply said coldly. Oh-no what was I going to say? She must have recognized the quizzically look I had and grew inpatient with my response, well lack there of.

"Oh never mind, don't worry Bella I know already" how did she know? Then one name came to mind. Alice.

"No Alice doesn't know"

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I stammered

"Why don't you come take a ride with me and ill explain."

Obidiantly I hopped out of my car almost tripping, then placed myself in Rosalie's. Then it dawned on me I had never been in her car, it was so clean and smelled delicious. The aroma of vampire no surprise there.

We where on the road speeding although not as fast and Edward would normally.

"Bella, I've never told anybody this but I have a gift"

"And wat…"She raised her free hand to quiet me.

"Let me finish. I can scenes when women are well pregnant, and can communicate with their unborn children. Being a full vampire I can never have children, witch is mostly the cause why i'am so bitter well more depressed, of what I cant have."

My jaw practically dropped was Rosalie actually confiding in me, trusting?

"All I want is a family of my own"

"Rosalie. I never knew, nobody did i'm so sorry." Suddenly my eyes locked on the speed meter we where going slow? Really slow as if we weren't moving but we where.

"What's going on? Its like time has slowed its self?"

"Oh ya that, your unborn child is doing that, she's going to be very powerful, she already is."

"She? You mean a girl"

this made her laugh

"Yes she is a girl and Congratulations. I am happy for Edward and you truly"

"Thank you, I need to get back so I can go tell Edward soon."

While saying this I looked up recognizing the house in front of me, the Cullen's. I knew what I had to do, withought a word we both got out of the car and to the house, I proceeding towards Edwards room. Gently knocking on the door a sweet voice drifted out.

"Yes come in?" Edward said I twisted the doorknob and entered.

"Bella, what are you doing here" Speechlessly I buried myself in him arms and placed his right hand on my stomach. Silent tears rolling down my face.

"What is it?" He softly kissed the top of my head

"Edward, I'm pregnant"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go ill try and update soon R&R thanks all

Besafe-


	3. Jacob

"Edward, I'm pregnant"

"Bella that's impossible you know that." His voice sounded concerned

"Yes Edward I do know that, but its true I just came from the doctors and its confirmed, even asks Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" he questioned

"I ran into her there." I was starting to become angry, he didn't believe me. Yet again my face must have been readable.

"Bella its not that I don't believe you, I do, i'm just in awe of this miracle." Softly I started tracing shapes with my finger on his perfect chest.

"What are we going to do? I can't tell Charlie."

"Well why don't we keep this a secret until we cant anymore, hopefully by then we will have a plan" For one Edward was thinking like a real 17 year old. And I liked his plan.

"Alright so I should just continue school as normal as possible and go on like nothing happened?"

"Exactly, if that's what you would like to do."

"I do, Edward I love you.

"I love you too." I fell asleep in his arms and he must have taken me home, because when I awoke in the morning I was in my one house. Edward must have gone home.

So I proceeded to get dressed for school. Once finished preparing (without nausea for the first time in weeks) I made my way down stairs. And outside to my truck. Jasper or Alice must have brought it for me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was pulling into the school parking lot when something caught my eye; a large wolf like figure was ebbing round the schoolyard boundaries dodging in and out of the trees. Surely I was iminaging this. I looked back one more time and nothing was there.

Today the golden rays of the sun decided to peer through the clouds to warm Forks. Unusually I felt a strong loathing for the absence of clouds, Edward would not be here with me. I feel naked walking in the halls, as if everybody knows.

"Hey Bella over here" My head snapped around to see an extatic Mike waving his arms over his head belligerently.

"Hi Mike"

"Bella you haven't been at school for a while"

"Ya well i've been sick." I don't want to talk to Mike right now. Rudely I turn and walk away ignoring him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was unbeliveably long today today, probably form being paranoid and Edward's absence. I softly closed the front door behind me trying to avoid speaking to Charlie. But as my luck would have it.

"Bells come in here for a moment." I followed the voice into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch with a small bag of chips in one hand. To my utter surprise Billy Black and Jacob where accompanying him.

"Bella we need to talk" Jacob stated flatly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so that's that R&R please and if I get enough reviws ill update tonight. Thanks all

Beesafe-


	4. Close call

I don't own twilight or new moon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Softly closed the front door behind me trying to avoid speaking to Charlie. But as my luck would have it.

"Bells come in here for a moment." I followed the voice into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch with a small bag of chips in one hand. To my utter surprise Billy Black and Jacob where accompanying him.

"Bella we need to talk" Jacob stated flatly.

I made a sudden quick movement towards the empty chair closest to me, and settled my self down in it.

"Bella we understand that you and that Cullen boy are very fond of each other, but he's just not safe. I don't think you understand what you have gotten yourself into. Jacob and I have just been telling your father about what he's really like." Billy finished with a haunting glare. He better has not told Charlie what I think he did? My heart began to race with fear.

"I understand what ive gotten myself into better than you think, And Edward would never hurt me ever, never has and never will! What he's really like, you would know, your are too quick to judge before your get to know somebody." I could feel all the blood rushing to my face. With every word I became more enraged with anger.

"And how exactly is he dangerous eh?" I almost seemingly yelled.

"Ya, Billy im not quite shure on that either?" Charlie chimed in. Just as he said that I felt an odd sensation in the stomach, it wasn't nausea but something else, something alive.

"Like I was saying the Cullen's are different that's all I can say." Jacobs voice was unseeingly raspy, almost as if it pained him to say what he did.

Apparently, it was causing him pain so much so he doubled over on the floor grabbing his sides.

A quiet "Oh no" escaped my lips. I am almost positive that the baby is responsible for this. Instinctively I helped Jacob back to his car with no protest form Billy nor Charlie. Before closing the door to his car Jacob managed to hand me a small crumpled letter.

"Bella just…. just go…. read it." Jacob gasped still wincing.

Although I still haven't forgiven him for my whole bike fiasco. I feel extremely terrible that Jacob is in pain. That my unborn child could be causing my best friend such pain. This thought seems unfathomable.

Without another word I briskly returned to the living room, with full intent on debunking whatever information Billy and Jacob must have installed into Charlie.

"Wow what was all that about?"

"No idea, what did they say about the Cullen family?"

"Just some crazy wishy-washy story about them drinking blood, them being vampires or something." He merely laughed this Idea off.

In disbelief I just tried to play along with the "foolishness" of their story.

"Are they that desperate to get me away form Edward? Really…. vampires don't exist." Momentarily after saying this that odd sensation in my stomach returned.

"Yes, well you better get to homework."

"Alight dad." As I climbed the stairs, the echo of Charlie laughing to himself about the Cullen's being vampires softly drifted to my ears.

When I got to my room Edward was already sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm really disliking those Black's right about now"

"Don't blame you" he must have heard the whole conversation"…. I missed you today."

Again I found myself nuzzled into Edward's protective arms. This time instead of stroking my hair his hand has traveled to my stomach.

"I missed you too, how was your school day?"

"Terrifying."

"Ah I see."

"Yes, Its feels like everybody can see right through me and can tell."

"Bella you don't even look pregnant yet."

"I know that, its just well what happens when it dose start to show?"

"Then wear sweatshirts, nobody will notice, Im just surprised that Alice hasn't had any visions about it yet." Nodding my head I quietly agreed.

"Edward you know I was thinking, we should tell Carlisle after all he is a doctor, personally I would rather have him then another doctor in Forks."

"If you're really wish to then we can go now."

"Alight."

Reluctantly we unraveled out of each other's arms and retreated to the car. Edward went his usually route through the window, where as I told Charlie I was going to the market and would be back later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward and I pulled up at the hospital where Carlisle is working and went inside.

"Where is doctor Carlisle?" Edward said obviously dazzling the receptionist.

"I will call him for you" She replied still gawking at Edwards's beauty.

Just at that moment Carlisle came around the corner walking up to us.

"Edward, Bella what's going on?"

" Bella and I need to talk to you."

"Alright then, um why don't we step into my office."?

His office was rather large for a hospital, with a warm chestnut wood desk centered infornt of a grand window. Carlisle walked around the desk motioning to the two chairs infornt of his. And took a seat himself. We gladly followed suite.

"Carlisle I know this is impossible but Bella is pregnant."

"Your right that is impossible, Bella are you shure? have you gone to a doctors?"

"Yes I have, and its confirmed, even ask Rosalie."

"Rosalie? Why do you keep saying ask her?" Edward questioned.

I gave both of them a silent stare and shifted uncomfortable in my seat. Just then a hyper Alice bounced into the office.

"Its true! I know it is." She practically yelled.

Just then my whole body felt numb and I sank into blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay another chapter! The plot is moving a bit slow but bear with me here it will all come toghter! And you will find out what the whole letter thing is about soon. Thanks for the reviews they are great encouragement, keep'em up if you want another chapter.

Thanks all.

Besafe-


	5. Sarina

I do not own twilight or new moon, 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just then my whole body felt numb and I sank into blackness.

"Bella Bella…I think she's still out"

"Carlisle is the baby okay?"

"Yes im not shure what just happened though'

My eyes opened slowly all I could manage is to turn my head slowly to the left, a low soft sigh oozed out of my lips.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella im right here." His sweet cold arms rapped around my waist in a protective grip. My eyes finally opened, once again I was in a hospital bed only this time there was an ultrasound machine next to my heart monitor. On the grey screen was a picture of what looked to be a small bean shaped thing.

"Is that…?" Carlisle had noticed where my attion had been drawn.

"Yes Bella that that's your daughter" Carlisle said proudly. I stared at the screen, Amazed. I already loved that little person. This feeling I had never felt anything like it wasn't a love like I loved Edward but different. Maternal.

"Edward, she's so small" He laughed musically at my remark.

"Haha she is only 2 months old"

"Look at my little niece! She is so adorable already!" Alice squealed.

"This is incredible, Edward is actually able to have a child"

"Actually Carlisle I may have something to do with that" All eyes fell on Rosalie whom had obviously just appeared in the doorway.

"What do u mean Rose?' Alice asked.

"Bella is the only one who I've told, I…I have a gift. I can communicate with unborn children and scence when women are pregnant, what I didn't tell Bella is that sometimes I can control when pregnancies occur, Im not shure how it works though," She stood hugging herself almost comforting herself. "All ive ever wanted is to be human to have a family of my own, I figured that if Bella had a child maybe for once I would get to experience somewhat of a family life, even if that life isn't my own,"

Rosalie looked like she would have cried if she where able. Alice was immediately at her side embracing her in a sisterly hug.

"Rose that is a truly amazing ability, and in that case you have given Edward and Bella." Carlisle also followed Alice and hugged Rosalie. He stopped and stood apparently thinking." Oh and Bella, I have a theory why you passed out. The baby growing inside of you is accumulating its powers; She must have had some sort of serge of power that was powerful enough to knock your human body out. As she grows these may become more powerful and could potentially be harmful to you."

"Could this kill her?" Edward finally spoke, his voice stern and concerned.

"I'm not shure we will hope not for all our sakes."

"Rose, thank you." Is all I could manage to say, After all Rosalie and I had gone through she had given me the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for, Edwards's child.

Silent tears of joy where streaming down my face.

"So I presume, Alice that you came down here due to a vision." Edward finished gazing at the still perky Alice.

"Oh right I was just reading when I had a vision of Bella's ultrasound, so I just came down here to get in on the action."

"I suppose now that half the Cullen's know about the baby, can we go back to the house and tell everybody else?"

"Yes I will go get the car" Carlisle said and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We where pulling up to the Cullen mansion, I feel so at ease here at home. It is home. As Edward and I walked over the threshold, we where ment by Esme in the hall.

"Why hello everybody" Carlisle had come in behind us walking over to Esme to give her a peck on the check.

"Umm, Can we have every body toghter Edward and I have an announcement." Edward's grip grew tighter around my waist. Alice gathered everybody toghter in the living room. For some reason butterflies fluttered around within me.

We where all in the living room, watching the curious expressions of those who didn't know about the baby. Edward was the first one to speak up.

"Bella and I our going to have a baby"

"Oh my, Congratulations!" Esme said looking at Carlisle for confirmation, once everybody had been reassured they all jumped to their feet congratulating us and touching my stomach. Every time they did so I could feel a small tingling sensation.

With everybody's best regards Edward took me by the hand and led me outside for a walk. The soft cold air felt nice after an afternoon at the hospital.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked

"About how I got here today, and how lucky I am to have you."

"Ah-ha"

"Oh no Charlie." I had completely forgotten about him. Only telling him I went to the market he must have expected me home sooner.

"I'll take you back now."

Suddenly all the colors around us started spinning and I felt as if we where being thrust forward into the abyss. When everything stopped colors and shapes reformed into new figures. We where now standing in my bedroom.

"How did that happen?" Edward's hold on my wait grew ever slightly holding me closer to his cool body.

"Edward I think it was the baby, she's done it before well not this but she slowed down time when I was with Rosalie."

"So did she just fast forward time?"

"I suppose so, your guess is as good as mine."

"I'm just going down stairs to go check on Charlie, okay?"

Care fully I walked down the stairs making shure not to trip.

" Dad?" I called out

"Um Ya bells."

"nothing."

I retreated up the steps again and into the confines of my room.

"She did speed up time" I stated astonished

"She is amazing, just like her mother."

"And her father mind you."

"Hang on, Human moment."

Quickly I finished my shower and changed into grey sweat pants and a white shirt. As usual I found Edward sprawled across my bed waiting for me. Willingly I crawled into bed with him.

"So have you thought of any names for the baby?"

I thought for a moment.

"how do you feel about the name Sarina?"

"Its beautiful, where did you get that?"

"It is the name of the receptionist at the health center"

" I like it Sarina Cullen" I repeated softly. His cold lips met mine.

"Good night Bella" His hand moved to my abdomen.

"Good night Sarina." After the few moments of bliss as if a timer went off in my head I rembered Jacobs letter, too tired to move I drifted into deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's another Chapter, I'm still working on it though but hey it's a work in progress.

I need your input, R&R if you guys want another chapter so yes.

Thanks all

Besafe-


	6. Growing

" I like it Sarina Cullen" I repeated softly. His cold lips met mine.

"Good night Bella" His hand moved to my abdomen.

"Good night Sarina." After the few moments of bliss as if a timer went off in my head I rembered Jacobs letter, too tired to move I drifted into deep sleep.

That night I dreamt sleeplessly, when I awoke a wave on nausea washed over me, bathroom, as I care fully lifted my self out of my bed, something caught my foot. My head spinning knowing the floor would come. But it never did. As my body grew closer to the ground timed slowed, and my body ebbed downwards gracefully.

In this case matter over mind, I lunged for the bathroom brushing off the odd Pomona that had just occuoured.

When done spilling my guts into the linoleum toilet, I retreated to the sink washing out my mouth, one glance in the mirror and I knew something was wrong. My eyes where blood red, skin pale, the color and texture of my hair had grown thicker and richer and my face looked some how more defined and ……beautiful.

Next I examined my body, curves had woven themselves into my hips and bodice, and in addition a small bump was growing upon my stomach. I looked like a vampire.

"Bella, what's wrong open up." It was a handsome voice intruding my thoughts. Edward.

Withought answer he opened the door. His whole expression dropped as he saw me. My arms rapped around his neck tightly.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I am taking you to Carlisle, Bella?"

"Charlie?"

"He left for work."

Swooping me into his arms he took me down to his car. Inhaling his sweet sent, I relaxed feeling safe.

Halfway there it had finally dawned on me.

"Edward this morning I fell…"

"You did what?"

"Fell" His face dropped with great sorry and anger. "But before I hit the ground time slowed again."

"The baby is getting strong I suspect." He seemed cold and distant tightens his grip around the steering wheel.

"Where…where you this morning?" Tears where welling up behind my eyes I hadn't taken notice to the loss I felt that Edward wasn't there.

He didn't speak until we got to the house, where then to my dismay he again carried me into the house. Esme greeted us at the door.

"Edward, Bella how lovely to…" She trailed off noticing my new appearance.

"Ill get Carlisle." Esme left the room with haste. As Edward strode over the couch and rest me body upon it. Esme Returned with Carlisle in toe. He too noticed the change in me.

"So Bella, you're looking quite different today."

"So it would seem."

"So what exactly happened this morning."?

I walked through the events with Carlisle in as much detail as possible.

"This child is very powerful. Extremely. Never in my years have I heard anything like it."

"So what's wrong with her?" Edward's hovering over my every move.

"I have a theory, this child has made Bella part vampire to protect its self and Bella."

"Well, Bella are you feeling up to school today?" Esme hummed.

"No but I might as well just get on with it, Um… Esme I don't have any

Clothes though."

"Ha-ha, Bella you know there are always clothes here for you."

Esme took my by the hand and led me upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward drove me to school today. I feel next to naked in what Esme has selected me to wear. A red long sleeved shirt, innocent enough for the exception of the plunging neckline. And a pair of extremely tight fitting jeans. As we arrived at school Edward came around my side and opened the door for me. As we walked into school tighter people, boys in particular, stared at my new appearance and wardrobe. When suddenly a group of boys started whistling and hollering.

"Oooooh"

"AW!"

"Hot mama!"

Edward's head snapped around in their direction, glaring. Cursing them with his eyes. It was Mike Newton.

" Oh umm…. sorry" Mike called back towards us.

Quickly Edward grabbed me by the hand and sped away horridly. As we reached the entrance yet again he slowed and turned to me.

"Hot mama eh………they have no idea."

His lips gently brushed against mine leaving my body tingling. The bell rang and I went to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey sorry it took so long and that this is not "the letter" chapter but it's coming soon. So R&R please. I am aiming for at least 10 more until I update thanks all.

Besafe-


	7. The letter

"Hot mama eh………they have no idea."

His lips gently brushed against mine leaving my body tingling. The bell rang and I went to class.

The first half of the school day went by incredibly slowly. No thanks to the baby. With every passing minute I graved new stared and hidden comments. I felt so….so exposed more so than the day previous. As I reached my third period class I noticed Alice sitting in my usual seat.

"Hi Alice what are you doing here?"

"Well Bella I figured that you would like a brake form everything so I transferred"

"Thank you so much" I chimed and took an empty space next to her. Being with Alice put me at ease. As I settled into class my mind started wondering, I thought to myself how weird I must appear to all the students here. When I first came here I was the strange new girl and a few weeks later I am with the mysterious Edward Cullen now I disappear form school unannounced and appear wearing somthing like this. The thought made me laugh.

The Bella rang again and we rushed out the lunch, and for I into Edwards's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 months later.

Today is the three-month mark according to Carlisle. My bump has grown a signifigently, according to the baby she looks as if she is five months. Wearing large sweaters and baggy clothes Charlie and everybody else dosn't notice. It hurts me so much to lie to Charlie epically about this.

All the Cullen's Alice in particular have been so helpful, in the last few week alike and I have decorated a nursery in one of the Cullen's spare rooms. Usually I am opposed to allowing her to buy anything for me but in this case Emmett pointed out that it is not me she is buying for.

Edward has become more over protective than I have ever seen, I can hardly go to the bathroom without him. Thankfully

I lay fully dressed on top of my sheets waiting for Edward to come. As if a sigh the memory of Jacob wafted in my thoughts…the letter.

Promptly I hurried up looking for where I had put it. Ah-ah. It was in my side dresser drawer. I opened it read;

My

Bella,

I know you are carrying that leeches child, we all know. As much As I hate doing this we must call in a meeting with all of us.

And I say ALL. This child may be the end or the beginning as life as we know it.

Take Care.

Jake-

I felt myself grow week and feel the need to sit, I needed Edward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is school again and last night I hardly got any sleep due to my frequent nightmares and the relentless movement of the baby. I walked into my first period class and took a seat next to mike,

"Hey Bella "

"Um hi"

My brain is to tired to engage in any conversation. Disregarding the ringing of bells and the voices of aroused students I lay my head in my arms and closed my eyes.

"Bella! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to what looked like a horrified Mike and rest of the class. Yawning and stretching my arms I spoke.

"What?"

"I don't know you tell me" Mike spoke worriedly

"Really no…

It dawned on me.

"Did I say anything while I was sleeping?"

"You said a few things…." The teacher said, only one word flashed in my mind at that momment.

Shit!


End file.
